Andrew Rayel
| birth_place = Chișinău, Moldova | origin = Moldova | instrument = strings | genre = Trance Music | occupation = Electronic musician, composer, record producer, Pianist, remixer, DJ | years_active = 2009–present | label = Armada Music | associated_acts = Jano, Armin Van Buuren, Bobina, Alexandre Bergheau | website = Official website}} Andrei Rață (born 21 July 1992, Chișinău) is a Moldovan producer and DJ, known as Andrew Rayel. Career Rayel's electronic music career started in 2009 at age 17, but he started to produce music and develop his style four years previously. He is signed under the Armada Music label, co-founded by Armin van Buuren. His breakthrough followed the voting of his single “Aether” as “Tune of the Week” on Van Buuren's radio programme, A State of Trance. He performed on the A State of Trance 600 Expedition tour. Rayel's tracks are frequently played by influential DJs and producers around the world, including Armin van Buuren, Tiësto, Markus Schulz, Dash Berlin, Bobina and Roger Shah. In 2012, Rayel was ranked number 77 in DJ Mag's Top 100 DJs; he was ranked #28 in 2013, winning the title of "highest climber" in the ranking. Rayel announced in 2013 that a new artist album was to be released in 2014. In August 2013, Rayel announced his first official compilation, titled Mystery of Aether, including tracks from van Buuren, Ørjan Nilsen, Airbase and W&W, among others. It included new songs and remixes performed by Rayel. The album was released on 6 September 2013. In September 2013, he announced that he was working on a song for the ASOT 650 Anthem contest. Rayel's first album, Find Your Harmony, was released on 30 May 2014. Discography Artist albums * 2014, May Find Your Harmony * 2014, November Find Your Harmony 2015 Compilation albums * 2013 Mystery of Aether Singles * 2010 Always In Your Dreams (Feat. Flaya) * 2011 Aether * 2011 Opera * 2011 Drapchi / Deflageration * 2011 550 Senta / Believe * 2011 We Never Come Back * 2011 Globalization * 2012 Aeon of Revenge / Source Code * 2012 How Do I Know (feat. Jano) * 2012 Coriolis / Exponential * 2013 Musa / Zeus * 2013 Sacramentum (with Alexandre Bergheau) * 2013 Until the End (with Jwaydan) * 2013 Dark Warrior * 2014 EIFORYA (with Armin van Buuren) * 2014 Goodbye (feat. Alexandra Badoi) * 2014 Power of Elements (Trancefusion 2014 Anthem) * 2014 One In A Million (feat. Jonathan Mendelsohn) * 2014 Followed By Darkness * 2015 Miracles (feat. Christian Burns) * 2015 We Bring The Love (feat. Sylvia Tosun) * 2015 Daylight (feat. Jonny Rose) Remixes * 2011 Karybde & Scilla – Tokyo (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2011 Ruben de Ronde – Timide (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2011 Faruk Sabanci – Maidens Tower 2011 (Andrew Rayel 1AM Remix) * 2011 W&W vs. Jonas Stenberg – Alligator Fuckhouse (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2011 Tiësto feat. Kay - Work Hard, Play Hard (Andrew Rayel Hard Remix) * 2012 Luke Terry – Tales from the Forest (Andrew Rayel Sunrise/Sundown Remixes) * 2012 Craig Connelly – Robot Wars (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2012 Roger Shah feat. Carla Werner – One Love (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Fabio XB & Wach vs. Roman Sokolovsky – Eternal (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Fady & Mina – Kepler 22 (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2012 Bobina – The Space Track (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2012 Tenishia – Where Do We Begin (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Armin van Buuren feat. Jan Vayne – Serenity (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2013 Armin van Buuren & Markus Schulz – The Expedition (ASOT 600 Anthem) Rayel Remix * 2013 Andy Moor & Betsie Larkin – Love Again (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Kyau & Albert - All Your Colours (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Jamaster A feat. Bi Bi Zhou- I Miss You Missing Me (Andrew Rayel vs. Jamaster A Stadium Remix) * 2013 Dash Berlin feat. Sarah Howells - Go It Alone (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Alex M.O.R.P.H. feat. Silvia Tosun - An Angel's Love (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2013 Faithless - Insomnia (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Armin van Buuren - Intense (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2014 Hardwell feat. Matthew Koma - Dare You (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2014 Ivan Gough & Feenixpawl feat. Georgi Kai - In My Mind (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2014 Sick Individuals - Wasting Moonlight (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2015 Armin van Buuren - Save My Night (Andrew Rayel Remix) References Links * Profile, andrew-rayel.promodj.ru; accessed 5 April 2015. de:Andrew Rayel Category:Armada Music artists Category:Moldovan DJs Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Moldovan trance musicians Category:People from Chișinău